un regalo de san valentin
by mayalove
Summary: Rivaille y eren van a pasar su primer san valentin, uno que para ambos sera inolvidable.( mejor tarde que nunca!) ya se que ya paso 15 de febrero pero prometí esto. también sera un two shot T.T ( en el próximo abra solo lemmon XD) recién que me fijo en los indicadores de genero no hay uno que dice lemmon a si que yo lo pondré. en el siguiente LEMMON YAOI
1. Chapter 1

notas: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hajime izaya, yo solo lo escribo porque quiero ver a Rivaille dándole duro contra el muro a eren... fin XD

**dedicado: a la que me dejo mi primer review te adoro yuki yume19 y también a las personas que me siguen y me dan sus sensualones review no se preocupen falta poco para que todos mis fics tengan mucho lemmon angustia y horror, bueno solo uno.**

**_Un regalo de san Valentín_**

14 de febrero un día, donde los novios y amantes demuestran su afecto a las personas que mas aman. Japón se es llamado día blanco, para una pareja será su primer día de san Valentín.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños estaba en la cocina horneando chocolates, su rostro estaba cubierto con un poco de crema.

-este será el mejor día blanco que tendremos- el joven sonriendo comenzó a guardar en una caja un pedazo de chocolate- ojala a Levi le guste- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del comedor

-vamos Levi, dime que le vas a regalar al pequeño de eren- comenzó a hablar una mujer de lentes cerca de su amigo.

-no te lo voy a decir Hanji, es mejor que te vayas ya que es hora de irme- el pelinegro respondió a su amiga

-ha, que envidia, sabes Levi, esta es la primera vez que te veo tan animado y contento- dijo viendo a los ojos oliva y analizando su rostro-claro, si fuera posible que muestres otro gesto que no sea fruncir el ceño-

-déjate de estupideces, lárgate de una vez- grito colérico Rivaille

-de acuerdo-dijo la pelirroja-espero que se la pasen bien esta noche- dijo guiñándole un ojo-ah, cierto Rivaille, no olvides, protección ante todo- fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que salió corriendo de la casa del nombrado

- como esa mujer puede alterarme tanto-se froto los sienes con fuerza- bueno, lo importantes es que tengo un problema menos- miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba muy poco para la hora indicada-tengo que irme ya- ene se momento salió de la casa para reunirse con eren

La cita era en un lugar donde habían quedado, era muy hermoso, era un parque que no era muy visitado por las personas ya que estaba muy apartado de todo.

-ese mocoso como siempre llega tarde- refunfuño Levi sentado en una de las bancas, no sin antes haberla limpiado adecuadamente

Rivaille vestía ropa casual para reunirse con eren, usaba un polo de color blanco no tan suelto sin mangas, que dejaban ver sus brazos perfectamente marcados , un pantalón de color negro apretado y unas botas de ese mismo color, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás mostrando su frente u sus hermoso ojos oliva.

-en ese momento apareció eren con una bolsa muy sospechosa.

- ¨if you thougt that present is better for that occasion, you are worng¨- dijó en un susurro Levi

-por favor Levi, sabes que no se francés e ingles no hables así cuando estas enojado-dijo eren-

De acuerdo-miro al de ojos verdes un momento antes de preguntarle – bien entonces. Donde vamos?- el castaño lo miro sonrojado y volteo su rostro

-yo quisiera ir a tu casa Levi, ¿puedo?- eren lo miro con unos ojos brillantes, con esos ojos que Levi nunca podrá rechazar-

-de acuerdo, pero en mi casa no hay nada divertido por hacer- dijo mirando al joven

- ya lo se solo, yo quiero estar hay contigo-dijo muy decidido

-de acuerdo- Levi comenzó a caminar junto a eren hacia su casa, no sabia por que eren quería ir haya.

Levi comenzó a ponerse ansioso ya que, si es cierto que el y eren llevan once meses como novios, no habían pasado de tomarse las manos y darse besos simples, pero ahora eren quería ir a su casa, tenia que tener todo su autocontrol en esos momentos ya que no quería hacer sentir incomodo a eren, con una reacción que el no quisiera. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la cada de Rivaille.

-ya llegamos- Levi abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a eren, no sin antes decirle que se saque los zapatos antes de entrar

-oh, que hermosa es tu casa Levi- eren miro todo a su alrededor, era una casa muy limpia, y ordenada, era obvio que tendría que ser así ya que el sabia que su novio era un friki de la limpieza.

-eren, tengo solo una película para que podamos ver, es una de aventura- dijo –ponte cómodo yo preparare las palomitas para comerlas- se fue hacia la cocina dejando a eren solo en la sala

-Rivaille, quieres que te ayude?- pregunto eren ya que sabia que Rivaille era un desastre estando en la cocina

-tranquilo mocoso, yo puedo hacer siquiera unas simples palomitas- dijo molesto

-oh, lo siento – eren se fue hacia el sillón- Levi puedo poner el video?-grito para que Rivaille lo oyera

-claro, el controle esta en la mesa-respondió

Rivaille regreso junto a una bandeja llenas de palomitas, una que otra mas quemada, eren no pudo evitar reír ante esto, y Rivaille le mostro una mirada de furia. La película comenzó y eren se estaba comportando un poco extraño

- que te sucede – pregunto Rivaille- tienes algo que decirme?- ya estaba cansado de esas miradas de cachorro que eren le lanzaba a cada rato

-bueno Levi, yo.. Bueno, es solo que- tartamudeo eren con vergüenza

- dilo ya mocoso me estas irritando- dijo en un tono molesto

-si- dijo fuerte eren- yo quisiera darte este presente de san Valentín Levi- eren le mostro la bolsa que estaba cargando, cuando llegaron a la casa de Levi- feliz san Valentín Levi- le extendió el presente para que pueda tenerlo

-que es esto?- tomo la bolsa y vio una linda caja con un hermoso lazo, típico de eren, la abrió y vio un chocolate en forma de corazón- tu lo preparaste?- pregunto

Eren se sonrojo demasiado con esa pregunta- si, yo lo hice para ti, gracias por estar a mi lado y cuidarme, Levi-

Ya no pudo mas, el rostro de eren esta muy rojo por la vergüenza y esos ojos verdes lo veían con un hermoso brillo, no dudo, junto sus labios con los de eren, en un lindo y tierno beso que solo duro segundos

-gracias por el regalo eren- respondió con una sonrisa casi invisible pero sabia que eren lo podría ver

- yo también Rivaille quisiera pedirte una cosa- eren se sentía mas tímido por ese beso que le dio Rivaille- yo también quiero, darte algo mas- dijo viendo a los ojos de Levi

-que es?- respondió pero no se dio cuenta cuando eren junto sus labios para darle un beso, uno muy torpe pero angelical, se separo de el muy despacio y poso su rostro en sus cuello cerca a su oído y le susurro lago.

Rivaille no se dio cuenta cuando eren estaba sentado en sus piernas, muy junto a él y le susurro esas palabras que le hicieron perder todo su autocontrol, no podía creer lo que le dijo eso-¨quiero darte mi virginidad¨- sin mas Levi lo tomo de la cabeza y lo beso un poco lento pero después volvió el beso mas demandante, eren no podía con la vergüenza de haberle dicho eso a Rivaille, pero sintió en medio del beso que Rivaille lo estaba acercando mas a él y le estaba pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar

-o por dios, me va a dar un beso francés!-pensó eren, cuando sintió esa lengua recorrer toda su boca y jugando con la suya, trato de responderle torpemente pero no pudo ya que Rivaille se separo de el

-si tanto lo quieres te daré lo que pides- le dijo, bajando sus manos hasta sus caderas- todo hasta que estés satisfecho-estaba decidido Rivaille le iba a dar lo que tanto había estado soñando

Levi coloco las piernas de eren alrededor de su cintura y lo volvió a besar pero esta vez mas demandante, sin darse cuenta eren fue llevado hasta la habitación de Rivaille, que lo deposito en la cama muy suavemente, sabia que era la primera vez de eren por eso no quería hacerle daño.

Eren separo sus labios de Rivaille para tomar aire, estaba realmente excitado por la forma en que Rivaille lo estaba besando y no se dio cuenta cuando estaba encima de él y mucho menos cuando estaba en la cama de este – por favor Levi, yo quiero sentirte- fue suficiente, vio el rostro sonrojado de eren , esos labios hinchados por los besos, esa mirada que le rogaba que lo viole allí, tan fuerte par que no se pare en días, y eso es lo que le iba a dar.

**hola hola, yo se que prometí un one shot pero no pude terminarlo así que no sera un one shot si no un two shot, espero que me entiendan, estoy cansado ya que ayude a mis hermanos a arreglar mi casa y nos tomamos todo el día, solo me dio tiempo de venir al Internet para escribir este poquito, todo por culpa de mi hermano que tuvimos que votar la colección de anime de los años pasados que son en VHS , si son muy antiguas pero lo bueno es que todos están den DVD XD, tengo sueñoooooooooooo,bueno bueno también agradecer sus review y follows no se preocupen, el próximo domingo estará el siguiente de este two shot, y el capitulo del DOLOR DEL PASADO que ya en el próximo termino de contar el pasado y nos vamos al presente con muchos mas personajes queridos como , el potro salvaje, vamos yo se que ustedes me entienden ,y solo espero que alguien lea BIENVENIDOS A MI JUEGO, eso lo actualizare cuando ustedes quieran ya que necesito plantearme el fin pero lo demás ya esta listo**

**PD: yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas ( ok no) me pregunto si quieren que suba un jean X armin O un eren X rivaille, solo uno ya que me llenare de cosas y el otro tendrá que esperar para que uno acabe WAJAJAJAJAJAJA, quisiera decirles de mi incesto pero mi beta dice que tengo que pulirlo para mejorarlo dice que esta bien pero no excelente T.T, y el mpreg creo que no lo haré nunca , me sale un asco escribir uno, mis respetos para las que lo hacen ver fácil, pero tratare( como dice eren tatakaeeeeeee!)**

**sin mas **

**mayalove se va bye bye**

**le envio un beso en el ojo a cada una XD**


	2. el regalo perfecto

**notas: estos personajes son de el gran mangaka izayama que creo a mi heichou perfecto, la historia y lo demás es mio sin fines de lucro solo quiero y creo que queremos ver a rivaille dándole duro contra el muro a eren XD**

**les dejo el capitulo lo pedido es deuda, agradecimientos mas abajo, disfruten pervertida por ustedes hago esto..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille junto sus labios con los de eren, lo beso mas profundo, comenzó a delinear su rostro, era perfecto fue lo único que pensaba.

-Rivaille por favor tócame mas – eren se sentía realmente nervioso con lo que taba pasando, pero necesitaba a Rivaille, lo necesitaba ahora, comenzó a entregarse por completo a ese ser que lo estaba acariciando como si fuera un ángel- Rivaille por favor suelta mis manos- le dijo- yo quiero tocarte-comenzó a rozar su rostro como Rivaille lo había hecho hace un momento, tomo delos hombros Rivaille y se posiciono encima de este- yo… Rivaille – trato de hablar sentándose en la entrepierna de este comenzando a restregarse encima de él juntando sus caderas con la miembro del contrario aun con la ropa- deseo sentirte mas cerca, mucho mas cerca- le repitió aun restregándose y curvando su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo ese dulce contacto e4ntre sus caderas.

No lo podía creer, en serio no lo podría crear, eren su dulce y angelical ángel estaba encima de el frotándose con su palpitado miembro, no podía seguir así, tenia que hacer algo, en uno de los momentos en que eren no le prestaba atención por la excitación que tenia, Rivaille tomo sus caderas y lo acerco ms a sus entrepierna y acercándolo a el para besarlo y poder tocar su delicado pecho, era dulce, tan dulce, lo deseaba saborear, no demoro mucho para que quitara la playera de eren y lo tirara lejos, siguió así tocando, palpando y besando cada parte de ese delicioso manjar. Eren trato de callar sus gemidos cuando Rivaille se acercaba a sus tetillas jugando con ellas, mordiéndolas, haciéndolas suyas- riva..ugh..pa.a ahhhh- no podía hablar, Rivaille lo estaba haciendo disfrutar todo esto, acerco sus manos a la cabeza de esta y lo volvió a besar dejando sus gemidos en su los labios del contrario.

-no hagas eso, eren, puedes gemir o gritar todo lo que quieras no tengas vergüenza, yo quiero escucharte- comenzó a bajar sus manos por las caderas del menor hasta sus pantalones, dio un gruñido bajo por la ropa que le estorbaba- eren ugh… levántate un poco- dijo

- que? ahh… por ..- se pregunto, pero solo lo hizo como Rivaille quería, comenzó a sentir una mano muy cerca a su entrepierna, y la otra tocando superficialmente sus nalgas-ahh.. le..vi.. eso se siente bien- trataba de hablar coherente pero no podía solo podía gemir.

- eren acércate mas- lo tomo de su trasero, comenzando a frotarlos y así rozar sus manos con el pene de eren, escucho un sonoro gemido por parte de eren cuando hizo aquello- se siente bien?- pregunto, sabia muy bien la repuesta pero igual quería escucharla de al boca de su novio

- si levi ugh… ahh . se sie..n. te ahhhhh muy bien- el miembro de Rivaille comenzaba a palpitar muy fuerte pero no quería hacer nada por el momento solo quería hacer sentir bi8en a eren, pero lo que no se dio cuentan es que eren también lo pudo sentir- levi.. tu ugh.- la, mano de eren comenzó a acercarse a ese duro he hinchado miembro que pedía ser tocado- déjame ayudarte Rivaille-sin pensarlo mas lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a jugar con el de arriba hacia abajo y tocando la punta- esta tan dura.. ugh.. rivaille .. Es enorme.. Lo quiero- le repitió, se comenzo a separar de Rivaille y alejo sus manos de este, Rivaille estaba un poco consternado, vio a eren moviéndose y acercándose peligrosamente a su miembro recostando su entrada justo en la punta de su miembro.

- espera eren, yo aun no te prepa.. agh- salió un pequeño gemido de la boca de Rivaille al ver y sentir como eren bajaba poco por poco hasta la base de su miembro.

-ahhhh.. le..iuhg… yo lo.. ahhhhh es ..mnmmmahmm grande – veía a eren que estaba adolorido por esa repentina intromisión en su apretado agujero, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de eren pero todavía no podía moverse tenia que esperar que eren se acostumbre, ya que e mismo lo estaba haciendo.

Para tratar que mitigara el dolor, Rivaille comenzó a besar a eren, paso su lengua por sus labios y se adentro a esa cavidad bucal, saboreándolo todo lo que podía, comenzó pellizcar esos pezones tan rosados que eren tenia, lo escuchaba gemir pero aun podía sentir un poco de dólar en esos gemidos, volvió a bajar sus manos para tocar el miembro de eren, lo masajeo tocando su glande y subiendo repetidas veces.

-ahha levi.. ugh.. si tocas hay yo..p – no podía aguantar se sentía tan bien, sentía que podía tocar el cielo, ya no sentía dolor en su entrada a si que le dio aviso a Levi moviendo sus caderas

Rivaille sintió ese movimiento para que comenzara a moverse. Primero golpeo lento y después comenzó a hacer saltar a eren, mas fuerte mas profundo

-vamos eren, muévete, cabálgame- repitió. En esos momentos eren se movió de arribas y abajo haciendo que ese enorme y caliente miembro entrara sin problemas en el.

-ahh levi mas ahh.. mas , mas profundo- ya no estaba en sus sentidos solo quería disfrutar mas de ese contacto tan salvaje de su novio.

Rivaille cambio de posición y lo volteo cayendo eren de espaldas y haciéndole ver mas de ese pequeño agujero, Rivaille salió lentamente de su interior, dejando a eren un vacío que pronto fue llenado, tan profundo, tan excitante, lo quería mas dentro

Levi.. es increíble mas ..ugh..hhh mas mmmm fuerte – grito arrugando las sabanas con sus manos

-eren eres tan ugh.. amm tan estrecho me dan ganas de metértelo mas , mucho mas

-hazlo , hazlommmmahhhhhh se siente tan bien- gimió de nuevo

Co las repetidas arremetidas en la entrada de eren, Levi pudo encontrar el punto del menor ese punto que en un instante eren lo apretaba

-aaaaaa..lev..aa di.. Mas hay levi..ahh hay .. dame mas hay- movía sus caderas al compas de las arremetidas

Siguiendo con ese juego de penetraciones eren y Levi se sentían tan bien, llenaron la habitación de gemidos ahogados y muchos gritos por parte del menor, se sentían cerca muy cerca una arremetida mas les basto

-ahhhlevi.. yo ughmmm- el menor se corrió en las sabanas y Rivaille con un gruñido muy cerca de la oreja de eren se corrió en su interior, se sentían satisfechos, s sentían genial

Paso un rato hasta que los dos recuperaron la respiración

-oye eren, tienes que ir a casa- le repitió Rivaille, haciendo que se levante

-Levi, yo les he dicho a mis padres que me iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de Armin así que creo que me puedo quedar por hoy?- le dijo era obvio que les engaño a sus padres pero Rivaille no tenia ganas de alejarse del menor, no después de lo que hicieron

-de acuerdo, pero tu hermana no sospecho? Ya sabes es muy loca, si se – no pudo terminar por que eren lo interrumpió

-no ella, ya lo sabe- Rivaille pudo ver un sonrojo en el rostro de eren

- por esa cara, significa que te dijo algo-miro a eren para que le contestara

- si ella dijo q..e bueno- se volvió a poner mas rojo que antes- ella me dijo que me cuidara o de repente- hizo un silencio- yo quedaría embarazado de ti después de que tu me des- no pudo terminar ya que Rivaille o beso

-en ese cas después hay que hacerte un chequeo- el castaño lo miro enojado

-pero yo no soy una chica- grito

- uno nunca sabe- fue lo que respondió Rivaille con una sonrisa, ellos acababan de hacer el amor y se sentía feliz, feliz de que eren sintiera lo mismo que el y lo quisiera de la misma forma y fuerza que el

-y listo para otra ronda- pregunto con picardía

-no estas loco- grito eren, lo que el no sabia es que ese día él no se movería de la cama y el siguiente día no podría caminar.

**bueno agradezco a los que han terminado de leer este one o two shot, ojala les haya gustado el lemmon lo hice con mucho cariño, y si ustedes dicen, esta hija de su madre por que no actualiza lo demás fics, es que tengo motivo... a salido el demonio y la florista los fics que me encantan y he tenido que ayudar a mi madre en su trabajo un domingo o dios no!, y estoy terminado un one shot que tengo y bueno mi maldito trabajo siempre es horrible los fines de mes entiendan me la próxima semana si hay actualización doble o triple**

**mil gracias a las persona que siguen mis fics y las que me dejan sensuales review, no los defraudare **

**sin mas **

**maya love bye bye **

**PD: mi hermano me va a matar me e quedado hasta tarde en el Internet, si me pasa algo ya saben de quien es la culpa XD **

y también les dejo el prologo del one shot que estoy terminado espero me digan si les gusta o no.

se llama ¨** la ultima oportunidad en la vida¨**

**¨la vida, permite amar, hacer daño, querer, sufrir, y amar a una sola persona, que tal si tu no encuentras a la indicada y estas a punto de irte y no ser capaz de encontrarte con el por que, créanlo o no cada persona tiene a alguien que lo esta esperando, pero algunas veces puede ser muy tarde.¨  
angustia/ yaoi/ rivaille x eren o eren x levi si les gusta **

**espero sus comentarios gracias **


End file.
